Mon Chéri
by AngelGefallen
Summary: El pequeño Eren Jaeger de diez años descubre lo maravilloso que puede ser el amor, pero pronto entenderá que su relación con Levi no puede consolidarse todavía. Se prometerán amarse pese al tiempo y la distancia, pero no será sencillo para ambos. [Riren, Shota, Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

**Hacía tiempo que quería escribir un shota, pero esta vez más suave que el que hice hace un año. Es un shota basado en una relación llena de ternura, o así lo veo yo xD Hice un final abierto y eso es porque tendrá continuación, es decir, un segundo capítulo en el que incluiré el Mpreg. A quien no le guste simplemente que no lo lea. Cabe aclarar que esta dinámica la decidí a partir de las peticiones de diferentes autoras. Y ya sin más, me despido de ustedes para que lean a gusto esta pequeña creación! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, Shota, Fluff.**

* * *

.

.

La casa de los Jaegers era cualquier cosa menos un lugar de paz y tranquilidad. No importaba la hora, fuera mañana, tarde o noche, era muy frecuente escuchar los gritos de Carla y los berrinches del pequeño Eren, los cuales consistían en encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo y patear la pared hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Eren Jaeger vivía constantemente castigado: sin dulces, sin su consola, sin televisor, sin salir a jugar… Cuántas más libertades le restringían más revoltoso, ruidoso y descontrolado se volvía.

Grisha lo tomaba con resignación, sin alterarse y sin pegar un solo grito. Carla era otra historia: una mujer con mucho carácter y muy parecida a su hijo, discutían fervientemente sin acobardarse e imponiéndose al otro. Las peleas solían ser por nimiedades que terminaban en una hecatombe.

En el colegio no era diferente. Los Jaegers recibían como mínimo cinco llamadas en un mes de la directora. Una vez incluso les llegó una llamada donde les explicaba furiosa que Eren había "secuestrado" al alumno y compañero de clase Berthold Hoover en el aseo. Tratando de justificar sus acciones, Eren les gritó a través de la puerta de su habitación —lo habían encerrado sin cenar—, que él solamente quería negociar la liberación de Berthold a cambio de que Reiner y Galliard le devolvieran el almuerzo. Obviamente eso no convenció a sus padres, quienes habían perdido toda esperanza de reeducarlo.

Profesores, psicólogos, pedagogos… Muchos fueron los que intentaron conducirlo por el buen camino, haciéndole reflexionar sobre su mala conducta, pero ninguno lo logró. Había sido calificado de "niño altamente problemático con arranques de ira".

Un caso perdido.

La directora personalmente les recomendó encerrarlo en un internado en Suiza, Irlanda o Canadá. Cuánto más lejos, mejor.

Ni qué decir que Carla y Grisha se opusieron rotundamente. No pensaban dejar a su hijo al cuidado de unos desconocidos. A pesar de los dolores de cabeza ocasionados, Carla amaba demasiado a su hijo; separarse de él era impensable.

Y así fue como transcurrieron los días y los meses sin apenas un respiro para esa familia que hacía temblar las paredes de su casa cada noche. Sin embargo, un infortunio desencadenó el que sería el gran milagro que nadie creyó posible. Claro está que también conllevó dudas y conflictos para ambos protagonistas.

Sucedió una tarde de otoño. Grisha trabajaba en el hospital, más concretamente en el departamento de Urgencias. Cuatro, seis, ocho, diez horas… Uno no sabía el tiempo que podía estar dentro de un quirófano. Esa misma tarde entró a quirófano la madre de Carla, quien ya sufría del corazón y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Como era de esperar, Carla fue corriendo al hospital, angustiada por el delicado estado de salud de su madre.

Previamente, había solicitado a Levi que se hiciera cargo de Eren hasta que ella pudiera regresar a casa.

Levi Ackerman era el vecino de los Jaegers: un joven universitario que vivía de alquiler. En más de una ocasión, tuvo que reprender al matrimonio por culpa de los berrinches de su hijo. Estaban pared con pared, y oír esos gritos en época de exámenes le sacaba de quicio. Carla siempre le pedía disculpas, avergonzada por la conducta de Eren y la suya por no poder controlarse.

Ni en su sano juicio Carla habría dejado a su hijo a cargo de nadie. No por desconfianza, sino por temor. Eren era un terremoto imposible de controlar, pero tratándose de su madre, no le quedó más remedio que hacer ese sacrificio. Le contó a Levi la situación y este aceptó sin reparos.

No obstante, antes de irse, Carla le dio una serie de instrucciones.

—Eren tiene tarea, asegúrate de que la haga. Tiene la cena en la nevera, seguramente no querrá comerla. No le des postre ni nada que él te pida. La consola está escondida en un cajón de mi armario que se abre con una llave que guardo en mi joyero. Cuando le digas de ir a dormir, no irá. Asegúrate al menos de que haya comido algo. El mando del televisor no tiene pilas, las quitamos hace tres días. Si hace la tarea y se come la cena, ponle un rato su programa favorito. Las pilas están en el mismo cajón que la consola. Y… creo que ya está.

Levi intentó memorizar todo lo dicho por la señora Jaeger. Más que un niño, daba la sensación de que ahí dentro habitaba un _gremlin_.

Despidiéndose apresuradamente, Carla desapareció pulsando el botón del ascensor, cerrándose las puertas frente a él.

Antes de entrar en aquella casa, regresó a su salón y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo hacia unos minutos. Cerró la puerta y no muy seguro de qué iba a encontrar allí, entró en el hogar de los Jaegers.

La primera impresión fue buena, pues estaba todo muy pulcro. Anduvo por la casa buscando al niño, desconcertado por el inquieto silencio que reinaba en ella. Pasó por la cocina, el comedor y la habitación de matrimonio hasta llegar a la habitación del niño; la puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió despacio, dejando entrever un dormitorio desordenado. Juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, ropa amontonada en una esquina, el escritorio repleto de libros, cuadernos, lápices de colores… Un completo caos.

Y por esa razón no le gustaban los niños. La mayoría desconocían los términos "limpieza y orden".

Encontró a Eren agazapado en una esquina de la cama. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero con una sola ojeada, supo que aquello no iba a ser fácil. Su pelo castaño era un remolino de mechones que iban en todas direcciones, los calcetines en vez de blancos eran grises de lo sucios que estaban y su ropa era como dos tallas más grandes. Al parecer quería evitar todo lo posible la imagen de alguien pulcro.

Pensó que si no fuera por esa mirada feroz que decía claramente: "Convertiré tus siguientes horas en un infierno", podría verse incluso tierno, pero no fue el caso.

—Tu madre me dijo que tenías tarea pendiente —dijo sin dejarse amedrentar—. Cuando la termines, podrás cenar.

Eren no dijo nada, pero su mirada se volvió más amenazadora. No rompió el contacto visual con Levi, queriendo intimidarle, pero no lo consiguió. Este le cerró la puerta sin más, sin caer en el estúpido juego de las miradas. Eren se hinchó como un globo al ser totalmente ignorado.

Cruzándose de brazos, no se movió de la cama. Indignado por la indiferencia con que le trató el vecino. Esperó pacientemente a que apareciera de nuevo para que le insistiera y así dejarle claro quien mandaba ahí. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió en ningún momento. Los minutos pasaban y Eren empezaba a enojarse. Bajándose de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente. De puntillas, caminó por el corredor y se asomó a la entrada del comedor, donde vio a Levi leer tranquilamente un libro con una taza de té humeante sobre la mesa.

Eso lo enojó todavía más. Escondiéndose entre los muebles recorrió el comedor alerta por si Levi le descubría. Obviamente el mayor advirtió su presencia, pero pensando que se trataba de alguna travesura inocente no hizo nada. Continuó su lectura ignorando al niño.

Minutos después sintió una fuerte corriente de aire atravesar el comedor. Desconcertado, comprobó que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Ninguna se había abierto, frunciendo el ceño miró a su alrededor y cuando comprendió lo ocurrido, le invadió el pánico.

—¡Eren!

Echó a correr hacia recibidor, donde la puerta de entrada estaba medio abierta. Soltando una serie de improperios, salió a la calle con el pavor reflejado en su rostro.

—¡EREN!

No podía ser verdad. No podía haberse escapado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez minutos? Siendo un niño no andaría lejos… A punto de cerrar la puerta para salir en su búsqueda, una voz infantil murmuró:

—Estoy aquí.

Levi se dio la vuelta y soltó un largo suspiro al encontrarse con el niño, quien lo observaba cautelosamente. Se hallaba medio escondido entre la mesa del recibidor y el paragüero. Levi dio gracias por no haber sufrido un infarto a tan corta edad. Agarrando a Eren por el brazo, lo arrastró hasta el comedor escuchando sus quejas mientras trataba de resistirse.

—¡Suelta! ¡Me haces daño!

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Levi lo soltó bruscamente.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que hubiera sido que salieras a la calle solo?! ¡Eres un niño, Eren! ¡No puedes escaparte de casa! —bramó Levi, furioso.

—¡No grites!

—¡¿No has pensado que quizás podrían haberte secuestrado?! ¡¿Qué les habría dicho a tus padres?! ¡¿Cómo crees que hubiesen reaccionado?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?! —La intensidad de sus gritos iba en aumento.

—He dicho que no me grites… —balbuceó Eren con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Aunque seas un niño tienes que ser consciente del peligro que corres si andas solo por la calle de noche! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Eren a duras penas se tragó las lágrimas. Estaba seguro de que, si abría la boca, rompería a llorar. Levi no se ablandó ante esa expresión llorosa, y tomándole otra vez del brazo, lo sentó en la mesa y yendo hacia su habitación, le cogió la mochila y la dejó caer a sus pies.

—Ahora te estarás aquí y harás la tarea. —Su tono no admitía réplica.

Sentándose él también, retomó la lectura mientras Eren abría su mochila y sacaba los libros y cuadernos de la escuela. De reojo, vio como el pequeño pasaba las páginas de su cuaderno y escribía el enunciado del primer ejercicio. Satisfecho, regresó a su libro, confiando en tener una lectura en paz.

No obstante, a los pocos minutos su atención se desvió de nuevo. Eren sujetaba el bolígrafo, pero no había escrito nada a parte del enunciado. Parecía tener la mirada perdida.

—Eren —le llamó Levi—, haz los ejercicios.

—No… No sé hacerlo —respondió casi inaudible.

Levi suspiró y colocó el libro bocabajo.

—¿Qué no sabes hacer? —preguntó acercándose a él.

Esta vez le costó un poco más contestar.

—To-Todo.

Levi le echó una ojeada al libro escolar y se sorprendió al percatarse de que estaba escrito en francés.

—¿Das francés en la escuela?

Eren asintió.

—Enséñame los ejercicios.

Afortunadamente, Levi sabía hablar y escribir perfectamente el francés, pues era su idioma natal. Nacido y crecido en Francia, Levi no abandonó Poitiers —su ciudad de origen—, hasta los dieciocho años, momento en que se trasladó a Múnich para cursar la universidad. Su madre le dio un adelante para poder pagarse un piso de alquiler y los gastos como la luz, el agua, la comida… Llevaba tres años viviendo en Alemania, viajando en agosto para visitar a su madre.

Ayudó a Eren con la tarea, pues vio claramente que este era nefasto para los idiomas, y en poco menos de media hora ya los habían terminado.

Para cuando fue la hora de la cena, Levi le puso el plato pre-cocinado por Carla que consistía en un salteado de verduras. Eren hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me gusta.

—Cómetelo y tendrás postre.

Hubo un nuevo berrinche. Eren se negó a probar bocado e intentó huir a la cocina para cogerse un paquete de galletas de chocolate. Levi lo detuvo a tiempo, cargando con él sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, lo devolvió a su silla frente al plato.

—¡No quiero comer verduras!

Fue una batalla difícil, Eren se bajaba de la silla y huía a su habitación, hasta que, harto de su actitud, Levi se sacó el cinturón y lo ató a la silla. Clavando las verduras con el tenedor, le dio de comer como a un bebé en su trona. El pequeño masticaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, poniendo muecas y reprimiendo escalofríos. A Levi le causó gracia.

Como premio por su gran esfuerzo, le permitió comerse un pedacito de pastel que guardaban en la nevera. Sacó las pilas de la caja que Carla le había mencionado, y juntos vieron el programa favorito de Eren.

El programa duraba una hora y media, pero emitía dos episodios consecutivos. Eren se durmió nada más comenzar el segundo. Para evitar que le doliera la espalda o el cuello, Levi lo acostó sobre su regazo. Procuró que no tuviera frío y bajó el volumen del televisor. Ahora sí podía acabar de leer el libro.

A medianoche lo arropó en su cama y observando su expresión profundamente dormida, pensó que, a pesar de los berrinches y los gritos, tenía un rostro angelical.

.

.

.

Carla pasó todo el mes yendo y viniendo del hospital, aparentemente estaba fuera de peligro, pero su salud no era lo bastante buena como para darle el alta médica. Lo único positivo de todo aquello fue confiarle a Levi el cuidado de su hijo los días que ella pasaba en el hospital junto a su madre.

Si bien le robaba muchas horas al joven universitario, él siempre accedía. Y fue así como Levi y Eren formaron una relación un tanto extraña, pero que se consolidó con el paso de los días. El pequeño Jaeger poco a poco le cogió la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de su vida cotidiana y así descargar su frustración con alguien que le escuchaba sin cuestionarle por cada cosa que contaba.

—Reiner es estúpido… y un cobarde, solo sigue a Galliard porque él es más fuerte y porque le tiene miedo…

A menudo se quejaba de Reiner y Galliard, quienes le hacían la vida imposible en la escuela. Una vez Eren fingió que el brócoli era Reiner y con el cuchillo le mostró a Levi como lo cortaba en trozos pequeños, desahogando la impotencia que sentía al no poder enfrentarse a él en persona; puesto que siempre terminaba derribado por Reiner, mientras Galliard se burlaba y se reía a carcajadas.

Otras veces, le confesó secretos que nunca había revelado a nadie.

—… Annie está enamorada de mí. Lo sé porque a la hora de comer se sienta a mi lado y me da su hamburguesa. Me cae bien —dijo a modo de valoración—. Mikasa también está enamorada de mí. Un día en el recreo le presté mi chaqueta porque hacía frío y desde ese día que me persigue vaya a donde vaya. Es muy pesada y se cree mi madre.

Eren era un niño de diez años que no estaba para nada interesado en el tema amoroso. Lo encontraba aburrido y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para decirle a Levi lo agobiante que era tener a dos chicas detrás suyo.

—Zeke se cree el líder de la clase solo porque es el mayor de todos, pero se la pasa peleando con Galliard como idiota porque los dos están enamorados de Pieck. Armin y Pieck compiten por tener las mejores notas. Aunque me diga que no es verdad, yo sé que Armin tiene celos de Pieck porque le superó en gimnasia.

Levi conocía prácticamente todos los compañeros de clase de Eren. Sus nombres, los líos amorosos y quienes en opinión de Eren, merecían su respeto.

—El año pasado, Reiner se metió conmigo porque no sabía pronunciar bien una palabra en francés, Galliard se reía (a veces creo que es lo único que sabe hacer), y yo me harté y le mordí la mano a Reiner para que callara.

Levi sonrió.

—Bien hecho.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Eren, sorprendido. La profesora y sus padres le reprendieron duramente por ello—. Me sacaron fuera de clase y me obligaron a copiar cincuenta veces en una hoja de papel "No morderé a mis compañeros de clase".

—Te defendiste como mejor sabías, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

A Eren se le coloraron las mejillas.

—Son unos estúpidos —afirmó solemne—. Si me dejaran en paz no tendría que pelearme con ellos.

Le gustaba que Levi le escuchara. Nunca le juzgaba e incluso le daba la razón algunas veces. El mayor aprendió que Eren no solo era caprichoso y revoltoso, sino que también soportaba el peso de las burlas continuas de esos niños, haciéndole sentir inferior, humillado y con cierta inseguridad en si mismo. Era cierto que tenía mucho carácter y no se callaba las cosas, pensara lo que pensara, lo decía sin rodeos, pero Levi supo calmarlo cuando las rabietas afloraban por cualquier tontería. Era impulsivo y cabezota, mas descubrió que Eren en el fondo estaba necesitado de alguien que lo aceptara tal y como era.

Más adelante, Levi le contó su propia historia, describiéndose como un niño de diez años igual de violento e indomable. Luego con el paso de los años se transformó en lo que era ahora: un joven reservado, solitario, pero con malas pulgas.

Eren le hizo todo tipo de preguntas acerca de si a él también lo castigaron sin dulces y sin la videoconsola. Levi se rio, alegando que su familia no tenía dinero para comprarle una videoconsola.

—Mi madre compró el primer televisor cuando cumplí ocho años. Solíamos entretenernos jugando a las cartas o cantando canciones.

Eren puso cara de horror.

—Lo siento, tuvo que ser muy duro para ti.

Levi se rio con más ganas.

—En absoluto. Teníamos lo justo y no necesitábamos lujos. Nunca me faltó un plato en la mesa, y eso es lo que importa.

Eren intentó imaginarse una vida sin su preciado televisor o su amada videoconsola. No fue fácil, y desistiendo a los pocos segundos, dijo:

—Cuéntame más. Quiero saber cosas de ti.

—Estudio Veterinaria. Siempre he sentido especial apego hacia los animales, son mil veces más honrados y dignos que las personas. Me fascinan los caballos, pero en general, amo todos los animales.

Esa noche el pequeño Jaeger la pasó preguntado sobre animales, y Levi respondía a todo encantado. Se despidieron de madrugada, cuando llegó Carla con unas ojeras terribles.

. . .

Transcurrido ese mes, Carla solicitó que Levi acompañara a Eren al hospital para que tuviera ocasión de ver a su abuela antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por supuesto Eren estaba al corriente de la situación con su abuela, pero verlo con sus propios ojos le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad: su abuela se estaba muriendo.

Tal fue el impacto que recibió al ver a su abuela postrada en la cama casi sin poder moverse, que optó por mirar por la ventana para evitar llorar delante de ella, su madre y Levi.

Carla le explicaba a Levi las operaciones que le habían realizado en esas últimas semanas, pero tratándose del corazón, los médicos no estaban siendo optimistas. El propio Grisha le dijo a su mujer que aproximadamente duraría cuatro meses. No mucho más.

Levi sospechó que Eren retenía el llanto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía la mirada alzada, clavada en los edificios que se vislumbraban a través de la ventana, incapaz de decir nada.

—Daré una vuelta con Eren para que le dé un poco el aire.

Carla no se opuso.

Justo en el momento en que salieron de la habitación del hospital, Eren se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro redondeado, humedeciendo sus mejillas rosadas.

—Llora, _mon chéri_. No guardes tus lágrimas.

Eren lloró durante un buen rato. Levi le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo mientras que con otro se sonaba la nariz. Cuando hubo agotado todas sus lágrimas, el mayor le tomó de la mano y le dio un recorrido por el hospital, mostrándole cada sección y explicando sus funciones. Luego dieron un paseo por el exterior, sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento.

Eren se sintió mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando Carla le pidió a Levi quedarse con su hijo esa noche. Ella la pasaría en el hospital.

—Pórtate bien. Levi está siendo muy amable con nosotros —le dijo cuando se despidieron.

Consciente de que el pequeño Jaeger todavía estaba afectado, hizo todo lo posible para animarle. Le preparó su comida favorita para cenar pese a no ser muy diestro en la cocina e incluso compró pastelillos de crema que tanto le gustaban. Eren pareció irreconocible esa noche, educado y callado, agradeció la comida, pero apenas abrió la boca si Levi no le hablaba para preguntarle si le gustaba la hamburguesa o si tenía más hambre.

Dado que Levi solo disponía de una cama en toda la casa, pasaron la noche durmiendo juntos.

Echado bocarriba, cubierto con la sábana y las manos entrelazadas, Eren no pegaba ojo teniendo a Levi tan cerca suyo. Oía los latidos de su corazón retumbar con fuerza, robándole el sueño. No se atrevía a cambiar de postura, pues si se volteaba se encontraría cara a cara con Levi.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado.

.

.

.

Los pronósticos médicos que predecían la aparente muerte de su abuela en poco menos de cuatro meses, fallaron. Ante la incredulidad de los médicos, la madre de Carla se recuperó gracias al _by pas_ s coronario implantando en su corazón. Si bien fue una operación de alto riesgo, sobrevivió y a base de mucho reposo, finalmente le dieron el alta tras cinco meses ingresada en el hospital.

De regreso a su hogar, la madre de Carla recibía tres veces a la semana la visita de su hija, y verificar que todo estaba en orden como también ayudarla con algunas tareas domésticas.

No obstante, Carla ya no necesitaba de Levi para el cuidado de su hijo, pues aprovechaba el horario escolar para cuidar a su madre. De modo que Eren ya no veía a Levi casi cada día. Después de dos semanas sin él, el pequeño no lo soportó más y pidió verle.

Carla se mostró sorprendida; pero se alegró de que por fin su hijo tuviera alguien en tan alta estima; normalmente solía llevarse mal con la mayoría de conocidos. Habló con Levi y este no tuvo problemas en quedárselo una tarde. Le había cogido mucho cariño en esos últimos meses.

Eren, por su parte, tenía memorizado el interrogatorio al que sometería a Levi. Lo había estado ensayando por las noches frente al espejo del baño.

Pero primero lo ayudó a clasificar sus apuntes de Veterinaria a petición de Levi; los tenía desordenados y en distintas carpetas. Este le decía el número de la hoja y Eren la buscaba hasta dar con ella.

A pesar de ser algo aburrido, Eren lo disfrutó de todos modos. La cercanía de Levi lo tenía medio atontado, y si además le añadía el apodo con que le llamaba, aquello era ya el cielo.

—Detrás de ti, _mon chéri_ —le decía cuando Eren no encontraba algún documento.

—¿Qué significa " _mon chéri_ "? —preguntó, tendiéndole el documento. Le gustaba cómo sonaba en sus oídos, pero nunca lo había entendido.

—Es una expresión francesa que se usa para referirse a alguien muy querido —explicó, leyendo el título del documento y colocándolo junto con otros—. Es como si te llamara "cariño".

Eren por poco no sufrió un desmayo. Su corazón se desbordaba de la emoción, pero no cantó victoria todavía. Antes de hacerse ilusiones en vano, procedió a interrogarle como había previsto.

—Mmm… ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras más que a mí? Quiero decir si te gusta alguien o mmm… —Eren se reprendió por haber alterado completamente la pregunta. Técnicamente debía preguntarle si tenía novia.

Levi sonrió ante lo tierno que se veía Eren.

—Tú eres mi único amor, _mon chéri_.

Eren se calentó como una tetera, interpretando aquello como una declaración de amor.

—T-Tú tambiéen eres… mi… mi… —No le salían las palabras.

Levi le dio un beso en la frente. Se sentía halagado y conmovido por el amor que sentía Eren: un amor puro e inocente. Exactamente lo que nunca tuvo de su expareja.

—Cuando sea mayor… ¿querrías ser mi novio? —preguntó Eren, esperanzado.

—Cuando seas mayor conocerás otras personas, y te enamorarás de otros.

—¡No es verdad! —replicó, indignado por pensar tal disparate.

—Cuánto más crezcas más gente nueva conocerás y a mí me terminarás olvidando —dijo en tono resignado.

Eren negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo nunca te olvidaré! ¡Serás mi amor por siempre!

En su voz no hubo rastro de vacilación, sonó tan contundente y seguro de sí mismo que Levi no osó contradecirle. En su lugar, le tomó la palabra.

—Que así sea, _mon chéri_.

Y tomándole del rostro, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

. . .

Días después, y para satisfacción de Eren, su madre le permitió quedarse a dormir en casa de Levi. Este prometió alimentarle bien y no acostarlo muy tarde. Para entonces, Eren se comportaba como un niño completamente diferente frente a Levi. Había dejado los berrinches a un lado, no gritaba y hasta decía algunas cosas en francés para agradarle.

Carla felicitó a Levi, afirmando que lo que no consiguieron los psicólogos, ni los pedagogos en años, lo había logrado él en un par de meses. Levi insistía en que solo había que saber tratarle sin perder la calma y no responder a sus provocaciones.

En pocas palabras, Levi se había ganado el amor de Eren… literalmente.

Ambos acostados en la misma cama, Eren estaba tan emocionado que no paraba de parlotear, demasiado entusiasmado por tener de nuevo a Levi tan cerca y compartir un momento tan íntimo como el de dormir juntos.

—Parece que seamos un matrimonio, ¿verdad? —decía, enredando sus piernas entre las sábanas.

Levi se reía, pero no lo negaba. En cierta manera, le gustaba esa inocencia y pureza que desprendía. Sin embargo, Eren formuló una pregunta indiscreta, cuya índole no era apropiada para un niño de diez años.

—¿Cómo hacen el amor dos hombres?

Levi abrió la boca, pero la cerró al no saber qué contestar. Eren le observaba con los ojos abiertos, esperando una respuesta.

—Aún eres muy pequeño para saber estas cosas —esquivó como pudo la comprometedora pregunta.

—¿Por qué? Mi padre me contó cómo lo hacían un hombre y una mujer, pero no entre dos hombres.

—No es algo que se suela contar a los niños —aclaró, divertido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo lo hacen?

—Es tarde. Ya deberías estar durmiendo —le recriminó.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo!

Levi suspiró. Era cierto que la curiosidad de un niño a veces podía ser peligrosa.

—Dentro de unos años te lo contaré. Ahora duerme.

Eren no estuvo conforme, mas ya vio que insistir iba a ser inútil. Acomodó su rostro en la almohada y pegándose a Levi, cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo harían el amor dos hombres.

—Buenas noches, _mon chéri_.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

.

.

.

En total, fueron ocho meses los que pasaron juntos, inseparables el uno del otro. Levi lo invitaba a almorzar en distintos restaurantes, iban al cine, daban largos paseos cogidos de la mano, ayudaba a Eren con la tarea, incluso lo llevó de visita a Berlín. Cualquiera que los viera, afirmaría no haber visto nada más tierno.

No obstante, todo lo bueno acaba en algún punto.

Levi terminó el grado universitario de cuatro años, pero no tenía planeado dar por finalizado sus estudios. Su siguiente paso era sacarse el posgrado, una Maestría en Clínica Veterinaria e Investigación Terapéutica. Fue una elección difícil, y finalmente decidió regresar a Francia para continuar sus estudios.

Después de cuatro largos años, volvería a casa. En parte lo necesitaba; su estadía en Alemania fue buena, pero echaba en falta su tierra.

Les informó de la noticia a los Jaegers, quienes se apenaron por su marcha, mas le desearon mucha suerte en sus siguientes estudios. Quien no tomó tan bien esa noticia, fue Eren. Encerrándose en su habitación lloró durante todo el día, pateó la almohada y golpeó su cama hasta que le dolieron los nudillos.

Carla intentó hablar con él, pero fue en vano. Su pequeño no atendía a charlas conciliadoras. Estaba furioso, devastado, roto y con el corazón hecho pedazos. No quería ver a Levi, lo odiaba por irse y abandonarlo. Comprendió que realmente no le quería, sino no se marcharía a Francia. Pensando que todo había sido una mentira, lloró y en un intento desesperado, trató de lastimarse físicamente para no sentir ese dolor que perforaba su corazón.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, gritó que le dejaran en paz con toda la ira de la que fue capaz. La puerta se abrió de todos modos. La figura de Levi apareció ante sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

— _Mon chéri_ —susurró, lastimado por esa visión que ofrecía el pequeño Jaeger.

—¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡TE ODIO! —gritó mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus aniñadas facciones.

Levi se aproximó a él y sentándose en el borde de la cama, le tomó de la nuca y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando ese rostro lloroso en su pecho.

—Perdóname, m _on chéri_.

Eren cerró los ojos, invadido por un ardor que le quemaba el corazón. Sin poder luchar contra sus sentimientos, abrió sus manos cerradas en un puño y abrazó a Levi, llorando por la inminente separación. Este le acarició su pelo rebelde, dolido por el daño que le estaba causando.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazados, sin querer separarse ni un centímetro. Eren buscó consuelo en esas caricias que recorrían su espalda.

—No te vayas —suplicó sin alzar el rostro.

A Levi le dolió oír eso. Sospechó que despedirse de Eren no sería fácil pero no esperaba que su despedida se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas.

—Antes de partir, tengo una promesa que hacerte —dijo separándose de él. Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo, le limpió el rostro.

—¿Una promesa?

—Sí, y quiero que me escuches. —Lo había estado meditando durante muchos días y creía ser lo más correcto—. Regresaré a Alemania pasados unos años. Si por ese entonces, tus sentimientos por mí son los mismos, si me sigues amando tras ese tiempo, yo te prometo convertirte en mi pareja.

—¿Quieres decir que seremos novios?

—Exacto. Tú y yo —reafirmó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Eren lo pensó unos instantes. El dolor había descendido gradualmente.

—¿Y me harás el amor? —preguntó algo dudoso.

Levi no pudo evitar reír.

—Solo si me esperas.

El pequeño dibujó una tímida sonrisa, pero rápidamente la borró.

—¡Sigo enojado contigo! —contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé. Solo te pido que recuerdas mi promesa.

Eren lo pensó detenidamente y acabó por desistir, aunque eso no conllevó una mejoría en su humor. Estaba desolado y furioso, pero esa promesa logró sustentar su malherido corazón.

—Te esperaré —prometió, secándose una lágrima solitaria—. Y cuando vuelvas, seremos novios.

—Que así sea, _mon chéri_.

Como regalo de despedida, Levi se permitió una libertad. Tomando el rostro de Eren, besó sus labios. Un beso breve cargado de amor junto una promesa que ambos pensaban cumplir.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguramente os sorprendáis de esta rápida actualización, y la razón es que no quiero entretenerme mucho con este fic. La trama me obliga a añadir un tercer capítulo, y es posible que hasta un epílogo, pero procuraré actualizar seguido para dejar listo este fic y centrarme en los otros. Y en cuánto a este capítulo, es como una "transición" de lo que sucede mientras Eren y Levi viven separados. Aclaro que han pasado seis años desde su despedida en el anterior cap. **

**El fic sigue siendo RIREN con final feliz , las ships mencionadas abajo son secundarias para añadirle un poco de drama. **

**¡Gracias por los follows, los favorites y los reviews recibidos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: leve Eruri, leve JeaEren. Mpreg. Drama.**

* * *

.

.

—Ya supéralo. No es el fin del mundo.

—Para ti no lo será —espetó Eren con frialdad.

Le habían aconsejado guardar los exámenes médicos para un futuro, pero él solo quería romperlos y quemarlos hasta hacerlos cenizas.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?".

—Nadie se enterará si no dices nada. Solo cállatelo y sigue como si nada —dijo Jean encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora soy un bicho raro! —exclamó Eren.

—Siempre lo has sido —terció su novio sin darle importancia—. Eso no empeorará la imagen que tengo de ti, que siempre ha sido nefasta.

Eren sonrió con una mueca en el rostro.

—Gracias, Jean —respondió mordazmente.

A esas alturas todavía se preguntaba cómo había acabado saliendo con un tipo como Jean. Eran incompatibles y desde pre-escolar que mantenían una enemistad latente. Siempre pelearon debido a su carácter opuesto, pero, aun así, formaban parte de la misma pandilla de amigos, siendo eternos rivales de la otra pandilla, encabezada por Zeke y sus secuaces Galliard y Reiner.

"La guerra" como ellos la llamaron empezó en quinto curso, dividiéndose la clase en dos bandos y el neutral que ignoraba tanto a unos como a otros. En aquel tiempo, Jean y Eren dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y "lucharon" juntos contra el enemigo. Lo cual resultaba algo absurdo si se tenía en cuenta que apenas contaban con once años y las "batallas" consistían en quien se adueñaba de la escuela.

Cuando ingresaron en el instituto la cosa no mejoró, pero tampoco empeoró. El repudio que sentían, terminó convirtiéndose en indiferencia hasta el punto en que fingían que no existían pese a compartir la misma aula.

Cumplidos los dieciséis años, Eren cometió el grave error de liarse con Jean una noche que salieron de discoteca. Borracho como estaba, su embriagada mente pensó que sería buena idea besarse con el caballo y lo que era peor… le había gustado. Y peor todavía, a Jean también le gustó.

Eren se juró que nunca más en su vida volvería a emborracharse y a besarse por las esquinas de la discoteca con Jean. No tuvo problemas con la primera, puesto que cada vez que salía de fiesta con sus amigos se controlaba y solo bebía lo justo. La segunda… prefería no pensar en ello. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él y Jean compartieron saliva.

Su enemistad no desapareció por supuesto, sus riñas seguían como antaño, pero en sus insultos se notaba cierto cariño.

El problema no era tener una relación "extraña" con Jean. No. El problema era más grave. Como adolescentes de dieciséis años sus hormonas estaban disparadas y andaban calenturientos todo el día, y ahí residía el conflicto.

—¿Te preocupa ser la pasiva? —aventuró Jean, riéndose sin ningún tipo de tacto—. Que tengas "esa cosa" no significa que debas poner el culo siempre, ya sabes… Podemos ir alternando —murmuró vacilante—. Y a propósito, ¿cuándo piensas quitarte ese miedo? Estoy impaciente, ¿sabes?

El gran dilema. Jean le presionaba por follar, pero él se rehusaba, alegando que no estaba preparado aún. Mentira. Eren también estaba ansioso por follar, pero no con Jean.

Su primera vez no podía ser con otra persona que no fuera Levi. Se lo había prometido. Ya faltó a su promesa besándose con Jean —aunque no hubiera el más mínimo rastro de amor entre ellos—, y eso era suficiente para torturarse día y noche.

Su amor por Levi era el mismo, pese al paso de los años, su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a él, pero era un adolescente y como tal… tenía ciertas necesidades que incluso él solo no podía cubrir.

—¿Qué me dices? —le apremió con irritación—. ¿Lo haremos este fin de semana o no?

En lo último que pensaba Eren era en hacerlo con el idiota de Jean. Se había llevado un mazazo tremendo y únicamente quería refugiarse en su habitación para digerir esa impactante noticia que traía su mundo de cabeza.

—Hablamos luego, ahora quiero irme a casa.

Jean alzó una ceja interrogante, como sino entendiera ese comportamiento.

—Como quieras, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado.

Eren le miró disgustado. Había esperado recibir un poco de comprensión por su parte tras aquel impactante descubrimiento, pero al parecer le era indiferente. Qué estúpido había sido…

—Nos vemos —se despidió Eren con los ánimos por los suelos.

La razón de su estado decaído fue su visita al médico. Durante los tres últimos años había sufrido de náuseas, insomnio, dolores de cabeza, y dolores inhumanos en la pelvis. Después de muchas pruebas, analíticas y exámenes, y de pasar más tiempo en el hospital que fuera, finalmente hallaron la respuesta a esos extraños síntomas.

Eren ya formaba parte del 0,5% de la población masculina con la capacidad de concebir.

El shock fue tan brutal que durante unos minutos su cuerpo y mente no reaccionaron. Los engranajes de su cerebro colapsaron, cesaron de enviar información, como si alguien hubiera pulsado "off" en su organismo.

Cuando asimiló lo que había oído —cosa que tardó en hacer—, se echó a reír. El médico le miraba escéptico. La risa gradualmente se transformó en gimoteo, percatándose de que no era una broma, de que ahí no había ninguna cámara oculta y no estaba siendo víctima de una inocentada.

El horror cubrió sus facciones. Agarrando al médico por el cuello de la bata, le zarandeó gritando que debía ser un error, que era imposible, que él no era una mujer.

Soltándose del agarre, el médico le explicó con calma que, en efecto, era muy poco frecuente encontrarse casos como el suyo, pero desde hacía años se había descubierto que algunos hombres desarrollaron un útero propio, no exactamente igual al de las mujeres, pero con todas las funciones indispensables para concebir un hijo.

En un comienzo, no se hizo pública esa "anomalía". Grandes médicos de todo el mundo investigaron ese extraño fenómeno, pero a medida que transcurrían los años, los casos se contaron por decenas de mil y luego por centenas de mil. Tal crecimiento conllevó que la noticia se hiciera eco en los medios de comunicación.

Aun así, todavía era algo muy reciente, y la mayoría de hombres con esa particularidad no lo iban gritando a los cuatro vientos.

El médico prosiguió explicando que esos dolores inhumanos se debían a la formación del útero en su interior, y las náuseas, vómitos y dolores de cabeza eran el resultado de la aparición de hormonas "femeninas" en su organismo. Tendiéndole los resultados de las pruebas, le citó la primera semana de cada mes para evaluar el proceso que estaba llevando a cabo su cuerpo. No le mintió al decirle que probablemente un equipo de médicos le examinaría detenidamente y le sometería a estudios rigurosos, haciéndole sentir como un espécimen, pero le garantizó que todo se realizaría con su consentimiento.

Si lidiar con eso ya era un suplicio, se le añadía el hecho de que el tarado de Jean solo pensaba con el pene y el resto le valía gorro.

Llegó a casa como alma en pena y encerrándose en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama, puesto bocabajo, abrazó su almohada y no se movió de ahí hasta la hora de comer. Se durmió pensando que había días que era mejor no levantarse.

.

.

.

Levi entró a las ocho en punto en la clínica veterinaria. El horario de abertura era a las nueve, pero su equipo se reunía una hora antes para organizarlo todo. La recepcionista le saludó cordialmente. Devolviéndole el saludo, se encaminó hacia los casilleros donde guardaba su bata y algunas pertenencias.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo una chica menuda detrás suyo.

—Buenos días, Petra.

Su compañera de trabajo siempre llegaba puntual, entusiasmada como el primer día. Junto con Nanaba, Gunter y Erd eran un grupo bien congeniado cuya capacidad y compenetración hicieron de ello un equipo excepcional.

—¿Cómo fue la cita? —preguntó la mujer.

Levi cerró el casillero, se abrochó la bata y sin pizca de emoción en su voz, respondió:

—Genial. Erwin me propuso matrimonio.

Petra abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Bromeas!?

Levi con toda su inexpresividad le lanzó una mirada como diciendo: "¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?"

—¿¡Y qué le dijiste!? —preguntó, viviendo ese momento más que el propio Levi.

—No le dije nada —contestó—. Él me dio unos días para pensarlo.

Petra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló al ver a Nanaba acercándose a ellos. Gesticuló los labios diciendo: "Luego hablamos". Levi estaba tan perdido en aquel asunto que, por una vez, agradeció tener a alguien que le escuchara. No queriendo desatender su deber como veterinario, esa mañana se centró al máximo con los animales que le llegaban, aparcando a Erwin de su mente para que no interfiriera en su trabajo.

Después de ponerle una vacuna a un chihuahua, de lavar a un bóxer, operar a un gato de una infección en los riñones y hacerle una revisión a una cobaya, dieron la una del mediodía. Durante la hora del descanso se dirigió con Petra a un restaurante donde servían pizzas por un módico precio con bebida incluida.

Estando solos y en un rincón del local donde podía conversarse sin miedo a ser escuchado, Levi relató su ordinaria cita que acabó por ser una proposición de matrimonio a los pies de la Torre Eiffel con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas. Erwin le había comprado un anillo de compromiso cuyos diamantes resplandecieron ante sus ojos incrédulos.

—Qué romántico —comentó Petra.

—Sí, lo fue —coincidió Levi.

—Erwin parece el hombre soñado.

—Lo es —afirmó.

Petra arqueó las cejas, observándole curiosa.

—Y supongo que me dirás porque rechazarás su propuesta.

—Es complicado. —En verdad era muy complicado, no lo dijo para evadir la pregunta.

—Inténtalo —le alentó su compañera.

Dejando su pizza barbacoa a un lado, Levi suspiró pesadamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

—Hace algunos años… conocí a una persona —explicó sin entrar en detalles—. Por varios motivos, no mantuvimos relaciones sexuales y tampoco llegamos a ser novios formales, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Fue cuando estudiaba el grado en Múnich, él vive allí y yo poco después me volví a Francia. Prometí regresar y estar con él, pero… han pasado seis años y… quizás me haya olvidado.

Petra lo escuchó atentamente. Entendiendo al fin la comprometedora situación por la que estaba pasando Levi.

—Tienes miedo de volver y encontrarte con que esa persona ya rehízo su vida sin ti.

Levi asintió. Desde hacía tiempo que ese temor le perseguía constantemente. Quería verle, abrazarlo y besarlo, pedirle perdón y prometerlo que nunca más se alejaría de su lado. Sin embargo, en seis años podían pasar muchas cosas. Eren ya era adolescente, disfrutando de su juventud con amigos, conociendo chicos guapos que sí estaban a su alcance.

—Dime, Levi —habló Petras tas cavilar en silencio sobre ese asunto—. ¿Amas a Erwin?

—No —respondió de inmediato. Tenía muy claros sus sentimientos—. Me hace sentir bien, me respeta, es atento conmigo y se preocupa por mí… Es demasiado perfecto.

—No quieres hacerle daño, ¿cierto? —adivinó Petra con facilidad.

Este no dijo nada, dándole la razón con su silencio.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión. Escoger nunca es fácil pero ahora los estás lastimando a ambos. Debes decirle la verdad a Erwin.

—¿Y si resulta que esa persona ya tiene a alguien…? —aventuró Levi inseguro.

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no le veas. Si de verdad lo amas tienes que arriesgarte.

Levi se cruzó de brazos. Pese a sentirse más presionado que antes, Petra tenía razón. Sincerarse con Erwin era lo prioritario, y después… reencontrarse con Eren tras seis años de ausencia. Si el chico ya encontró a quien amar, entonces su única opción era resignarse y aceptar la realidad por mucho que le doliera.

El resto de la comida la pasó pensando en cómo le diría a Erwin que no iba a casarse con él. Debía ser cuidado con qué palabras elegiría para minimizar el daño infligido. Habría que practicar las diferentes opciones para decírselo.

Cuando regresaron a la clínica, Petra le sugirió tomarse una semana libre. A Levi no le agradó la idea de desatender sus obligaciones como veterinario, pero entonces Petra le volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿La persona que amas o los animales que, en todo caso, podemos hacernos cargo nosotros mientras tú no estés?

Levi no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. La respuesta era obvia.

. . .

Tal y como imaginó, Erwin le esperaba puntual en el lugar citado. Por fortuna, no se encontraron delante de la Torre Eiffel —en ese aspecto fue cuidadoso y optó por reunirse con él en el puente de Alejandro III—. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el rio fluyendo bajo sus pies no brillaba con intensidad como los días anteriores y aunque la Torre Eiffel se viera a lo lejos, ese sitio no poseía encanto ni belleza.

Incluso daba la sensación que el mal tiempo presagiara la inminente ruptura entre ellos.

Frente a frente en mitad del puente, Levi metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, la cual contenía el anillo de compromiso. Erwin le miraba fijamente, sereno, asomando una sonrisa por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Yo… no puedo aceptar esto —dijo tendiéndole la cajita—. Pensarás que soy el indicado para casarme contigo, pero… te equivocas. Yo ya tengo a alguien. Lo siento.

Erwin aceptó la cajita y sonrió abiertamente con resignación.

—Supuse que dirías eso —contestó con cierta tristeza en su rostro—. Tu reacción al escuchar mi proposición fue de espanto más que de felicidad. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de opinión.

—Quizás habría aceptado sino tuviera una promesa que cumplir —declaró, evocando el recuerdo de Eren—. Te agradezco estos meses de relación. Eres un buen hombre. Encontrarás a alguien que te ame de verdad.

—No puedo evitar sentir envidia por esa persona que robó tu corazón. Es muy afortunada de tenerte.

Levi quería creer que era verdad, que Eren todavía le amaba y le esperaba a pesar de la distancia.

—Gracias por estos meses juntos —dijo Levi.

Quería irse cuanto antes, las despedidas no eran lo suyo. Observando a Erwin guardar la cajita con el anillo, se sintió de lo más miserable.

—Espero que seas feliz con esa persona —le deseó de todo corazón—. Adiós, Levi.

Este le deseó suerte y para evitar dilatar más ese incómodo momento cada uno partió en direcciones opuestas. Caminando sobre el puente, Levi se dijo que no había sido tan difícil como creía. Erwin ya sospechó de su respuesta, aligerando la presión sobre sus hombros. Ahora debía cumplir la promesa que hizo antaño a un niño de diez años.

.

.

.

La pesadilla para Eren recién empezaba. Sus padres trataron de dialogar con él como antaño: con una puerta de por medio. El hijo de los Jaegers se había encerrado en su habitación, negándose a conversar con sus padres. A esas alturas, ya le habrían informado a su padre de la "anomalía" de su hijo. No por nada era el Jefe de Servicio de Urgencias. Conociendo el temperamento de su hijo, Carla y Grisha decidieron cederle su espacio y esperar a que asimilara la noticia. Ambos estaban preocupados pero confiaban en que juntos ayudarían a Eren con todo ese asunto.

Durante la hora de la cena no pronunció palabra, evitando mirar a sus padres que seguro estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando terminó su plato, lo lavó y se volvió a encerrar. Con la luz apagada y acostado en la cama, Eren recibió un mensaje de Jean.

 _"¿El sábado en tu casa?" —20:09pm._

Por supuesto no iba a librarse del acoso de su "novio". Tecleó una rápida respuesta.

 _"No sé..." —20:10pm._

Jean no tardó en insistir.

 _"Tus padres estarán fuera. Aprovechemos" —20:10pm._

¿Enserio ese idiota no pensaba más que en follar? Maldito el día en que se emborrachó. Si fuera Levi no le presionaría ni le haría sentir mal por negarse. Inmediatamente se entristeció al pensar en él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría conseguido trabajar como veterinario? ¿Tendría... pareja?

Soltando un grito, se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. ¿Y si realmente se había enamorado de un francés y ahora vivía su vida felizmente casado?

"No seas estúpido. Levi jamás haría eso" —pensó.

—Pero tampoco sabes nada de él. Quizás hasta te haya olvidado —dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Esa posibilidad le dolió profundamente. No podía ser que hubiera olvidado aquellos tiempos en los que eran uno, compartiendo dulces momentos como el dormir juntos y charlar por horas, conociéndose sin importar el tiempo. El sonido de su voz llamándolo "mon chéri" en su acento francés. Eren daría cualquier cosa por volver a oírlo de sus labios. Le hacia sentirse especial, diferente, único...

El móvil vibró de nuevo. Se había olvidado de contestarle.

 _"Podemos almorzar fuera y luego ir a tu casa. Verás que te gustará, tenemos todo el día. Lo haremos con condón, no tienes de qué preocuparte" —20:17pm._

¿Y si realmente Levi no era la persona de sus sueños? ¿Y si esos recuerdos, eran solo eso? Simples recuerdos. ¿Estaría esperando por algo que nunca llegaría? ¿Esperaría por una ilusión? ¿Y si la mejor opción era dejarse llevar? Quizás Jean estuviera en lo cierto. No podía vivir de sueños por siempre.

Sosteniendo el móvil entre sus dedos, respondió sin pensárselo mucho.

 _"Ok. A las 12 nos vemos para comer. Trae también lubricante" —20:20pm._

 _"Perfecto" —20:20pm._

Eren no lo vio perfecto ni de lejos. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto?

Lanzando el móvil a un lado, se encogió en la cama y cerrando los ojos, su mente evocó el recuerdo de Levi como si quisiera castigarle por su decisión. Lloró en silencio al darse cuenta que ya había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz. Incluso su imagen la veía distorsionada, olvidando detalles como la forma de su nariz, el mentón, el tacto de sus manos, esa aroma tan dulce que desprendía... Humedeciendo la almohada por las lágrimas derramadas, se dio cuenta que lenta pero inexorablemente olvidaría la imagen de Levi si este no aparecía.

Se durmió de madrugada, sin aliviar el dolor que carcomía su afligido corazón. Pensando en Levi, solo en Levi.

.

.

.

Solamente en el momento decisivo, Eren se arrepintió de haber tomado esa precipitada decisión. Desnudo, echado bocabajo sobre la cama, sentía ese bulto entre sus glúteos, a pocos segundos de ser penetrado por Jean.

Quería llorar.

Quería huir.

Eso no tenía que estar pasando. Era una pesadilla.

Estrujando la almohada con sus temblorosos dedos, enterró su rostro en ella. Los intentos de caricias por parte de Jean no le relajaban, al contrario, le producían asco. Los besos dados previamente le provocaron malestar, y ni siquiera se vio capaz de hacerle una felación para excitarlo a él. No obstante, Jean se masturbó sin su ayuda y prometiéndole ser delicado, lo volteó de espaldas. Le manoseaba el trasero, deleitándose con la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos; mientras que Eren se sentía como si fueran a violarlo.

Esas manos le acomodaron las caderas, posicionándolas para entrar más cómodamente. Eren se mordió el labio, aterrado por lo que vendría a continuación. Jean se puso el preservativo.

Eso estaba mal. Estaba faltando a su promesa. Le prometió esperarle… Él era de Levi. Siempre lo fue. No podía hacerlo… No podía traicionar su amor… No importaba cuánto tuviese que esperar, amaba a Levi y lo esperaría pese a todo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Eren reaccionando de su aturdimiento.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —protestó Jean, exasperado.

El timbre sonó, sobresaltando a ambos.

—¡Han llamado a la puerta! —anunció Eren radiante de alegría.

Tomando los calzones del suelo, se los puso apresuradamente y colocándose la camiseta torpemente, salió de su habitación aliviado y feliz por quien hubiera interrumpido ese momento. Atravesando el comedor a grandes zancadas, se detuvo frente a la puerta. No ofrecía una imagen muy decente, más que nada porque no llevaba pantalones, pero seguramente sería la vecina pidiendo que se encargara de su perrito mientras ella iba al médico.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver a la anciana vestida con sus estampados de leopardo y su caniche llamado "Marilyn" tirando de la cuerda.

En su lugar, se encontró a Levi exactamente a cómo lo recordaba.

Eren no supo si aquello era real o una alucinación producto de la tensión y la angustia que le consumían desde hacía días. De pronto, el mundo se le vino encima, aplastándolo como una roca gigante.

—¿Levi?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **deysizg501:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Agradezco que leas mis otros fics y comentes en la mayoría *inserte corazón* El Mpreg es nuevo en mis trabajos e intenté dar una explicación coherente del por qué sucede. En el tercer capítulo profundizaré más en este asunto. ¡Besos!

 **Lia Primrose:** Aaaww, de verdad amo los reviews de mi princesa, me dan vida. Llenaré el mundo de fluff para erradicar el angst definitivamente jajaja Okno. La personalidad de Eren es compleja, su "violencia" se debía prácticamente a que intentaba defenderse del mundo. Nadie le comprendía; ni sus padres, ni los profesores, ni los psicólogos... Esa era su respuesta para con los demás. Cualquiera podía ser su enemigo, y por esa razón fue tan hostil con Levi al principio. Pero luego vio que él sí le entendía y no le juzgaba por sus acciones, supo manejarlo pese a la enorme dificultad y finalmente bueno... se enamoraron, sobretodo Eren. El momento del hospital fue muy revelador porque Eren ahí expresó sentimientos que nunca había expresado, y Levi estuvo a su lado, conociendo ese dolor de antemano. Eren solo necesitaba a una persona que le entendiera y le aceptara con sus defectos. Levi vio más allá y entró en su pequeño corazoncito. La separación es un momento triste pero decisivo, porque ahí se pondrá a prueba su amor, tenía que escribirlo sí o sí. Creo que la reacción de Eren fue la correcta, al ser un niño lo primero que piensa es que Levi le engañó, obviamente le costaba entender que se marchara "abandonándolo". Una vez más, gracias por tus lindos reviews, están hechos con tanto cariño que me enternece leerlos. Siempre los guardo en mi corazón *ahora me pongo cursi yo* Sé que estás muy ocupada con la universidad, y te agradezco que te tomaras unos minutos para leer el fic y para escribir semejante belleza de review. Te adoro princesa, gracias por todo el apoyo *inserte cientos de corazones*

 **CharlyLand:** Se acabó el fluff de momento :( Se viene el drama gordo (?) Mi bella Charly espero no haber roto tu corazón! Lo bonito tarda en llegar. LOVE U!

 **Lila Negra:** Gracias! :)

 **Yaritza9:** Había muchas posibilidades y la más improbable acabó sucediendo en el peor momento posible. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **furryhd3:** ¡Por supuesto lo haré! Y aún no ha terminado.

 **AegisVi:** Si algo tenía claro es que escribiría un shota repleto de amor y ternura. El amor más puro que puedas imaginar. Levi queda maravillado de su inocencia y eso es lo que más le gusta de Eren. Pese a ser un niño problemático, rebelde, y mal encarado, muy en el fondo es un niño que también sufre al no entenderse con nadie. Quería mostrar como Eren intentaba defenderse, respondiendo de forma violenta porque los niños son impulsivos y si se sienten atacados (en este caso por Galliard y Reiner), no lo solucionarán con palabras. En efecto, ellos le hacían bullyng y nadie supo verlo. Él siempre cargaba con la culpa de sus acciones cuando realmente tendrían que haber indagado en el tema. Lo mejor que podía pasarle era conocer a Levi, quien no le juzgaba, aunque a veces no aprobaba su temperamento jajaja Como dije, inocencia en estado puro. Los niños preguntan mucho y a veces cosas que uno no sabe qué contestar jajaja Levi prefirió no hacerlo para no traumatizarlo (?) ¡Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! ¡Lo amé!

 **Ame-zero:** De tan lindo de te dio diabetes jajaja Siento decirte que lo tierno tendrá que esperar porque ahora se impuso el drama. ¡Gracias por el review!


End file.
